


The Tale of the Juggernaut

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Halex - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oh Raven, Scary Stories, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Charles and Erik go out of town for the weekend on one of their sexcapades and the rest of the mutants stay at home and tell “scary” stories that may or may not be real.





	The Tale of the Juggernaut

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two hours and the idea just came to me. Enjoy!

“Alright everyone, now that Charles and Erik went on their little _road trip,_ ” Raven smirked at the relationship that her brother had and how he thought he was slick about hiding it, “I’m in charge.”

Alex scoffed. “Who made you in charge?”

“Since I’m Charles’ _sister_ -

“Adopted,” Sean pointed out and Raven rolled her eyes. “I think if anyone should be in charge, it should be Hank.” Everyone looked at the brunet who was sitting comfortably in the loveseat, reading. 

“I’m staying out of this,” Hank muttered as he turned the page in his book.

“Well, I’m still in charge which means that Charles’ liquor cabinet is in my hands so that technically makes it mine,” Raven started to grin wickedly while Sean and Alex started to like the idea of Raven being in charge. “You boys go gather the booze, I’ll make some popcorn.” She picked up the TV remote and tossed it to Hank. “You can pick out a movie.” Hank ignored the request and continued to read his book.

Raven went into the kitchen and made four large bowls of popcorn and returned to the living room to see Sean and Alex brought as much alcohol as their arms could hold. “Did you find a good movie?” She asked Hank as she passed out the bowls of popcorn to everyone. 

“Didn’t even look,” Hank sighed, not taking his eyes off of his page but took the bowl of popcorn from Raven’s hands. 

“Screw movies,” Alex shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, “let’s tell ghost stories.” 

“Yes!” Sean cheered. 

Alex turned off all the lamps except one to create a spooky atmosphere and snatched Hank’s book out of his hands. “You can finish that later,” he grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the chair and sat down next to him on the floor. 

“Alright kids, gather around,” the mutants all started to sit in a circle, “it’s story time,” Raven grabbed the bottle of rum and took a swig. “Who wants to go first?”

“I will,” Sean chimed in and all eyes turned to him. “It was a dark and stormy night, like tonight-

“It’s not storming,” Alex snorted and just as he did, a loud roar of thunder followed by a flash of lightning was seen through the room and rain started to patter heavily against the window. 

“You were saying?” Sean smirked and Alex threw bits of his popcorn at the redhead. “As I was saying, it was a dark and stormy night and a man and his wife were in their house, alone. It was past midnight and they were both asleep when they heard a knock on their door. The man went downstairs to see who it was but when he opened the door, there was no one there. Confused, the man went back upstairs to his wife and he found her dead. The end.”

“That’s it?” Alex asked with a confused look on his face. “How did she die?”

Sean shrugged. “Ghost or something,” he tossed a large handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Next.”

“I’ll go,” Hank announced and all eyes turned to him. “Charles and Erik come home to find us all dead. The end.”

“Wait...who killed us?” Sean looked around nervously. “Was it Raven?” He whispered and looked at the blue mutant cautiously. 

“I can hear you,” Raven mumbled, “and I wouldn’t kill you, Sean. Not yet at least,” she winked and Sean looked horrified. “Anyway, what did we die from Hank?” 

Hank gestured to the bottle of vodka on the tip of Alex’s lips. “Alcohol.”

Alex took a swig. “You don’t drink so how would you die?”

“You all go crazy and kill each other, including me,” he replied bluntly. 

“Spooky,” Alex said sarcastically and took another sip from the bottle before setting it down. “I’ve got a good story,” he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “When I was little, there was this old man who lived across the street. It was rumored that he killed his wife and kids, but no one knew if it was a rumor or true. So, being the kid that I am,” Hank snorted but Alex ignored it, “I went to go check it out.”

Raven’s eyes went wide. “You broke into his house?!”

“No!” Alex exclaimed defensively, “I _snuck_ into his house since his garage was always open. No one knew I did it and you guys are the only people that I’ve ever told. Anyway,” he continued, “I went into the guys house and I saw he only had a single couch, bed, and fridge. Weird, right? Well, he also had a cellar so I went down there to check it out and do you want to know what I found?” 

“...a dead body?” Sean started to munch on his popcorn, intrigued. 

“No, I found nothing. So I went back upstairs and at that point I thought it was just a rumor but when I passed by the fridge on my way out,” he took a deep breath as if the event just happened recently, “I felt like I should check it out so when I opened it, there were pieces of body parts in his fridge. It was gross,” he tossed more popcorn in his mouth. “Worst part was, I got caught,” everyone gasped. “I had never ran as fast as I ever did that day. I was expecting the guy to tell my parents about it, but he died the next morning of a heart attack.”

“So,” Hank began, “you never told anyone that this guy had dead bodies in his fridge? Not even the police?” 

Alex shook his head. “If I did, they would ask how I knew.”

“Okay...my turn!” Raven enthused and everyone listened in. “As Sean mentioned before, I am adopted, and when Charles and I were ten, our mom married Kurt Marko. Kurt was a complete asshole and his son, Cain, was a spawn of Satan. Well, little did Cain know that Charles and I were mutants so he thought he could boss us around but he was wrong,” she smiled triumphantly. “Long story short, Cain got sent away to an island where he was experimented on and he became the Juggernaut.”

“The Juggernaut? What kind of name is that?” Sean chuckled. 

“Well,” she continued, “since he was experimented on, the Juggernaut grew to be _ten feet_ tall.”

Alex scoffed. “Ten feet? Please, that’s bullshit.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “We’ll to be exact, he was nine foot five. Anyway, he became ridiculously strong, strong enough to escape the island and come back to Westchester. He learned that Charles got into his head so he wears a metal helmet to keep him out.”

“This is scary how?” Alex asked rather dryly and Raven tossed a pillow at him. 

“Because Juggernaut sought revenge on Charles and I. Charles believes that he will come back here, but I think he already has.” Raven glanced at all of the windows to see they were coated with rain. “I think he’s already here and he walks around the mansion walls at night, watching us as we sleep, waiting.”

“Wouldn't we know if he was?” Alex asked with disbelief. 

“When was the last time you left the mansion?” Raven countered and Alex grumbled in reply. “If he was here, you would hear his large footsteps and he would cue the lights and we would all be slaughtered.” 

Just as she finished telling her story, all of the lights went out. Sean screamed, making all of the liquor bottles break. “I think I should go to bed,” Sean muttered and quickly ran upstairs to his room. 

“I’ll clean up his mess,” Raven sighed and carefully made her way around the glass before going off to another room to clean up the glass.

“I’m gonna head upstairs,” Alex stood up, also being mindful of the glass and stuck his hand out for Hank to take, “coming?” Hank nodded and stood, walking hand in hand upstairs to their room. “You think Juggernaut’s real?” Alex gripped the stair rail tightly as well as Hank’s hand so he wouldn’t fall.

“It seems a bit out of character for Charles, why? Are you scared?” Hank teased and playfully nudged Alex. 

“Me, scared? Pfft. Please,” Alex barked out a laugh. “I’m not scared of some large guy with brother issues. I’m Havok, remember?” Alex lead them into their room and flopped down on their bed. “Lights went out because of the storm. Sean just freaked. It’s not real.”

Hank shrugged and set his glasses down on his nightstand, or so he hoped was his nightstand, he couldn’t tell. “When he comes, wake me up,” Hank yawned and got into bed, pulling the covers over himself. 

“He’s not going to come,” Alex cuddled up to him and turned his head to look out the window. The only sound that he heard was the sound of the rain and the quietness of the mansion. He thought Raven’s story wasn’t even that scary and Alex was pretty sure he could deal with whoever this Juggernaut guy was. He started to relax and closed his eyes-but quickly opened them when he heard a large boom which sounded like a footstep. 

Maybe it was just the thunder, and Alex believed it to be thunder, until he heard more and more and the footsteps sounded like they were running and that they were getting closer. 

“Hank,” Alex shook the other mutant awake, “did you hear that?”

Hank rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Hear what?” 

The sounds were heard again, making Alex jump. 

“That,” he jumped out of bed and grabbed the flashlight in their bathroom. “I’m going to check it out,” he quietly walked out of their bedroom and into the hall.

“I’m coming,” Hank yawned and closed his eyes again, “in five minutes.”

Alex glanced towards his bedroom door to see Hank still in bed. “Whatever,” he made his way towards the stairs. He glanced down the railing to where he thought the sound of the footsteps were coming from. At first, he saw and heard nothing. Then, he heard the footsteps again and a large figure came running towards him. 

“Hank!” Alex yelled and dropped his flashlight before racing back to his bedroom and slamming the door shut. Alex pressed his body up against the door, breathing heavily. “He’s here! Juggernaut is here!” 

“Alex, don’t be ridiculous-

“Look!” Alex stepped away from the door and opened it, his face paling. 

“Holy shit,” Hank scrambled for his glasses and practically tripped over the bed to get to Alex’s side. Hank gazed upon the tall figure with shock and Alex froze in place. “Alex, don’t move,” he pushed him back behind him. “Ch-Charles isn’t here.”

Juggernaut grinned. “I know and that’s why I’m here.” Alex gripped onto Hank’s arm tightly. “I’m going to turn you into mush,” he took a step forward and Hank took a step back, slightly stumbling over Alex. 

Before Hank or Alex would make any sudden movements, the Juggernaut started to shrink and his skin turned blue. “You-you should’ve seen your faces!” Raven started cackling and hugged her stomach since she was laughing so hard. “You were both scared!”

“I’m just mad you woke me up,” Alex mumbled and brushed a still laughing Raven out of their room and closed the door. “Nothing happened tonight,” Hank nodded in agreement and they both went back to bed. 

-  
The next morning, Charles and Erik returned home, both of them looking very _relaxed._ “How was everything while we were gone?” Charles asked everyone over breakfast the next morning.

“Is the Juggernaut real?” Sean asked and Charles let out a small laugh. 

“Oh Raven, did you tell them about him?” Raven smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Yes, he’s real.” Sean yelped and immediately ran out of the room. 

“Well, he wasn’t as scared as Alex,” Raven snickered and Alex threw a spoon at her. 

“I wasn’t _scared,_ I was disturbed from my sleep when Raven went and impersonated him!” Alex exclaimed and Raven continued to laugh, followed by Charles. “You all suck,” he pouted as he made his way down to the bunker. 

“Charles, who’s Juggernaut?” Erik asked innocently and Charles flashed him one of his winning smiles and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’ll tell you on our next vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Raven...would you be afraid of the Juggernaut?


End file.
